1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection display apparatus which includes a light source apparatus which converts wavelengths of lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a projector which can form an image of high color reproducibility. A light source apparatus of this projector irradiates a phosphor with laser lights, so that the phosphor emits a yellow fluorescent light including a red light and a green light. A wavelength splitting element reduces an intensity of a light of a wavelength band which is part of fluorescent lights emitted from this phosphor to obtain a light source light. Thus, good color reproducibility is provided.